Once Upon An Everafter
by MarinePixie
Summary: Tinker Bell, an old friend of the Grimm's returns to Ferryport Landing and offers her services in finding Henry and Veronica but her and Puck living under the same room? Not exactly the best idea with two fairies who aren't afraid to use magic against each other...
1. Chapter 1

_Miranda, when you get this note please come find me, I need your help old friend – Relda G. _

A young woman or rather a teenage girl re read the aged note that had been left for and sighed before placing it into her pocket and tying up her long hair into a ponytail before continuing her journey. It had been close to ten years since she had last been in Ferryport Landing and even then this town wasn't exactly her favourable place. It was only by chance boredom that she had come back and she hadn't planned on staying too long until an old friend of her's Morgan Le Fay – and she used the term friend loosely with Morgan. But nevertheless they tended to run into each other constantly whenever she was in town and as such Morgan had been entrusted with the all important note. The paper that the note was written on was clearly over a year ago judging by the ink on the paper, the girl hoped it wasn't too late for whatever she was needed for. As she finally arrived at her destination, she smiled as she approached the two storey yellow house that held so many memories. Knocking on the door the girl waited a few moments before it was opened by an old friend of her's who clearly aged in the time that she had been gone with a hat with a sunflower appliqué on it. "Hello Relda, it's been a while hasn't it old friend?" The girl quipped.

"Miranda!" Relda Grimm exclaimed pulling the young girl into the house before she could even blink and even so the girl narrowed her eyes at being called Miranda, she hadn't been called that in over a decade. But she found herself to be smiling at being recognised by one of her many names. "It's good to have you home Miranda, did you get my note from Morgan?"

The girl nodded as she put her bag down on the floor. "I did and it was lucky that Morgan ran into me when she did because I wasn't going to stay her long… She filled me on some of everything that's gone on here, I kind of wanted to come here right away. Is it true about Hank and Veronica? That the Scarlet Hand took them–

"And put them to sleep, yes it's true old friend."

"What happened to Sabrina? Did they get her as well?" The girl asked, she was a very old friend of the Grimm's and knew them very well and after hearing Relda confirm that an organisation know as the Scarlet Hand, that was built up of everafter's like herself had kidnapped Relda's son and daughter in law. The girl's mind wondered off to Sabrina, the daughter of Henry and Veronica. She had been less than a year old the last time she had seen her.

"No they didn't Sabrina and her sister are fine, they're here living with me now." Relda explained.

"Sister?" The girl asked slowly not sure if she was hearing correctly, last time she knew Henry Grimm only had one daughter but then again it had been ten years and things had clearly changed during that time.

"Yes Miranda, Henry and Veronica had another daughter a few years after you left Ferryport Landing and they left for New York. Her name is Daphne and she is the spitting image of Veronica." Relda commented before looking at her old friend who wasn't really old but rather young. "Would you like to meet them?"

The girl laughed and affectionately put her arm around Relda. "Of course I would Relda! I've seen several Brothers Grimm and the odd Sister Grimm but never the Sisters Grimm."

"Sabrina and Daphne, would you come down here please?" Relda called out, barely having to raise her voice and moment's later two girls came rushing down the stairs followed by the family dog Elvis. It was clear who was who as Sabrina was the elder one and towered over Daphne who was shorter than her and just like Relda had said, the spitting image of her mother Veronica. "Girls I'd like you to meet Miranda Bell, she's an old friend of the family. Miranda these are my granddaughters Sabrina and Daphne."

"It's good to meet you Daphne and it's good to see you again Sabrina although you were too young to remember us ever meeting but we have met before. And I have to say you look like just like your dad Sabrina, it's like I'm looking straight at him… don't ya think Relda?" The girl stated and Relda murmured in agreement.

"You knew our dad… how is that even possible? Your what? A few years older than me." Sabrina says before everything seems to click into place with her and she narrowed her eyes at the mystery girl suspiciously. "Unless you're an everafter…"

"That is correct Liebling, Miranda is an everafter in particular the companion to the boy who wouldn't grow up, if you can guess…" Relda teased.

Daphne's eyes widen to the size of saucepans before she places her fist in her mouth and bit down before squealing rather loudly. "You're the Tinker bell? As in Peter Pan's Tinker bell? That is so cool Miranda!"

Now that the secret was out Tinker Bell smiled as she let her clear yet sparkly wings pop out of her back for a brief moment before making them disappear again. "That I am, but you can call me Tink. I only use Miranda when I'm here and around the non magical folk although your grandmother does insist on calling me Miranda, even after all this time."

Sabrina finally spoke up after standing there just silently taking it in. "I thought you died at the end of the book? And aren't you supposed to be like five inches tall? "

"Ahh yes, that's where things differ between the story and reality. I was kind of toned done for the books as the main character was Peter, I can do stuff that most fairies can do and more like shape shift and alter my size but my true form is that of being five inches tall. Although I do tend to prefer being this size and in regards to my so called death' it was suggested that I died but instead I left for a couple of years, I was angry with Peter for a long time."

"Tink and Peter didn't talk for fifty-years. " Relda explained as she looked over to Sabrina and Daphne. "Tink doesn't get on with Wendy at all and so you can imagine the problems that caused between those two old friends considering ever that happened in Neverland between the three of them."

Daphne gasps. "No… why?"

"You would think things would change over hundreds of years but my opinion of Wendy hasn't changed since the first time I met her. Still an insufferable know it all who can't keep her abnormally large nose out of other people's business!" Tink stated and just thinking about Wendy Darling was making her want to fly off the handle until Relda placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Taking a deep breath, Tink blew her fridge out of her face causing fairy dust to briefly appear and she swore that she saw trying her best not to laugh.

"And how is Peter?" Relda questioned.

Tink shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "I haven't seen him in about a year but the last time I checked he was doing okay, still fawning over Wendy despite the age difference and the fact he still refuses to grow up for her but we meet up in neverland every so often."

"Neverland!" Daphne squeaked in excitement. "Is it possible that you can take me there?"

"Sorry kiddo, only the big kid himself can these days I can only provide the assistance and if Peter comes, he'll get stuck here like the rest of that. And for a boy like him, being stuck in a town like this isn't good for anyone…" Tink said wiggling her fingers that causes fairy dust to shoot out of her fingertips and Daphne's eyes just widened in amazement.

"How is it possible to get to Neverland if you're stuck in ferry port landing." Sabrina questioned.

"Can't get anything past you Sabrina? Just like your mom, but it's simple if you think about it, the barrier is around Ferryport Landing where as neverland isn't." Tink explained to the eldest Sister Grimm.

"It's second star to the right, and straight on till morning!" Daphne informed them all.

"Right you are kiddo." Tink replied as she affectionately tugged on one of Daphne's pigtails, she couldn't help but like the youngest Grimm. She was just the kind of kid that her and Peter would take to Neverland. Which made the whole barrier thing kind of a shame as despite the fact Tink had only known Daphne for a few minutes, she knew that the young girl who have loved Neverland.

"Tink, do you want to stay and have dinner with us? That way you can tell us more stories about you, Peter and Neverland." Daphne questioned before turning her attention to her grandmother to get approval of her request.

"You know your always welcome here Tink, you can set up your stuff in here like you always so." Relda said but there's was something else to Relda's response that Tink picked up, it was something that she didn't want her granddaughter's to know and Tink suspected it was something to do with the Scarlet Hand. Guess she find out what it was later.

"I'd love to stay, after hearing about Henry and Veronica I want to stay and help so anything you and the girls need Relda, don't hesitate to ask I owe a lot to the Grimm family." Tink stated.

"You're not angry at us because you're stuck here? Because a lot of the everafter's here are…" Daphne said with a small frown.

"Of course not, in fact I'm grateful for the barrier. I know how dangerous my kind are and back then with Jacob and Wilhelm a war between the everafter's and humans was inevitable. The two of them did the right thing as far as I'm concerned–" Tink began before she was interrupted by the sound of thunderous steps coming down the stairs.

"Old lady, when's dinner? I'm starving!" A boy round about the age of eleven with blonde curls dressed in muddy and ripped clothes demanded. Tink couldn't believe what or who she was seeing and she just looked at Relda in surprise and the old lady did nothing but smile.

"It'll be ready in a short while Puck but in the meantime why don't you great an old friend of yours whose graciously going to stay and help us out." Relda said to the boy before pointing in Tink's direction as it was clear that he had missed her entirely when he came downstairs.

"Puck." Tink began with a smirk on her face as she couldn't believe that Puck a.k.a The Trickster King and Robin Goodfellow to some circles was living with the Grimm's of all people. Last time they had seen each other he was still banging on about his whole being a villain thing.

"Tink." Puck gritted through his teeth and it was clear that he was not happy to see his fellow fairy.

"You two know each other?" Sabrina figured judging by the rather odd greeting that the two of them had just shared.

Tink smiled at Sabrina; to say that Puck and her knew each other was a bit of an understatement to say the least. The two of them went way back and had a very complicated yet colourful not to mention dysfunctional relationship over the years ever since they had met. "We've crossed paths over the years but it's been a long time since we've seen each other. I' have to admit I've kind of missed him."

"Speak for yourself Tink, I was glad you were gone…" Puck huffed in an irritated manner before turning his back on them all and proceeding o head back up the stairs.

"By the way Puck, Peter sends his best." Tink called being unable to resist as she knew Puck had a major problem with her best friend as people were prone to mistaking him for Peter. The second after the words had come Puck froze in his step and Relda just sighed, which caused Sabrina and Daphne to look at Tink for an explanation. "Just wait for it…"

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT THAT BOY! I." Puck roared before storming his way back up the rest of the stairs and Tink couldn't help but laugh, she had so made the right decision in coming back to Ferryport Landing.


	2. Chapter 2

After the whole 'incident' with Puck over reacting about the whole Peter Pan thing, which was incredibly funny in Tink's opinion, she decided to go visit another old friend in the Grimm house apart from Elvis, the family's beloved dog. Making her way further up the house, Tink made her way into the last bedroom of the house where it practically empty save for a bed and a mirror. But Tink knew it was no ordinary mirror and making her way over to it she gently tapped on the glass. "Hello, anyone home? I'm looking for my fabulous friend who answers to the name mirror?" Tink called out.

Moments later a small man with dark hair walked up the other side of the mirror with a hug grin on his face. "Well I'll be damned Tinker Bell back in the Grimm house after all there years, come on in! I've just made tea."

Tink laughed before walking through into the other side the mirror and into the hall of wonders and proceeded to hug the small man. "It's good to see you again Mirror, it's been far too long!"

"I know Tink, I was half expecting you to age another couple of years." Mirror noted.

"Not going happen anytime soon, I was bored of being an eleven year old fairy for over eight hundred years and that's why I grew up a bit twenty years ago. There hasn't been a reason for me to grow up and to be honest I like being a thirteen year old, it's fun." Tink replied as she fiddled with some of the lime green streaks in her blonde hair.

"As lovely as it is to have you back Ms. Bell, I must ask why have you decided to come back? Unlike so many of us you have the option of never coming back to this town…" Mirror asked as he motioned for Tink to sit down on one of the many sofa's in the hall but instead Tink pulled out a thin gold wand from inside her jumper and used it to conjuror a floating pillow and chose to sit on that instead.

"Mirror, you know I'm just as trapped as the rest of the Everafter folk but I figured I'd come and drop in for a hour and so to see if the town is still standing and then I found out about Henry and Veronica. Came straight here and offered Relda and the girls my services in helping to find them, if I'd had know I would have come back sooner…" Tink replied with a shake of her head.

"There's nothing you could have done Tink, everything has pretty much led to a dead end. All we know is that Henry and Veronica are okay and sleeping as far as we can tell." Mirror informed her.

"So I've been told. And what is this I've been told about Henry not telling his girls about the family business? Not that I'm complaining but when Relda told Daphne who I was the girl was beyond excited and Sabrina explained that it was because they had only just read Peter Pan and that their father wouldn't let them read fairy tales."

"It's all true Tink, Henry did not want Sabrina and Daphne to have anything to do with the family business, even told them that Relda was dead because he was adamant about them living normal non-magical lives. They found out just over a week ago when they were brought to Ferryport Landing." Mirror added.

"I can't believe he did that…" Tink murmured.

"But can you blame him?"

"Fair point. I know Hank took Basil's death hard and we all did then I even understand him and Veronica leaving but not telling the girls? That's just stupid… Can you imagine being told the Grimm family history and how they are fairy tale detectives descend from Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm? Not to mention that fairy tales do actually exist but they can't leave this town because of a magical barrier which keeps them trapped here… must have been quite a shock to the system. Then add that to what happened to Basil, god I miss him…" Tink said with a sigh.

"The girls don't know the truth about Basil and they don't know about Jake, the girls are just like the others when it comes to him. They don't even know he exists." Mirror informed Tink.

"After what happened I understand that but what about Jake? Has he come or seen the girls? Does he even know about Henry and Veronica?" Tink questioned.

"He knows but come on Tink, this is Jake we're talking about. He's not exactly know for his reliability but Relda's not worried in the slightest she knows Jake will come home if he's really in trouble and can't get himself out of it. You have to admit that is one of the things he used to do best, Basil trained his boys well."

Tink laughed. "He did. As annoying as Jake Grimm is, I will admit that he is very good and that I have missed him."

"I remember the two of you together, he used to drive you up the wall with all the pranks he played on you, then there was that time when you broke his nose for making some comment about your temper. I thought the house was going to explode with all the magic that was going around between the two of you." Mirror commented as he took a sip of his team.

"Speaking of pranksters, when did Puck of all people move into the house?" Tink questioned with a shake of her head, she was still getting her head used to the fact that the trickster king was living under the Grimm roof.

"Relda is rather fond of him and to answer your question he moved in a few days ago, you might want to go check out that room of his I hear it's quite spectacular." Mirror pointed out. "Which begs me to ask, was it Puck who made that enormous racket a while ago?"

"Indeed it was. He wasn't exactly too happy to see me, let alone hearing that I was staying in the house." Tink replied taking a sip of her tea in order to stop herself from laughing.

"If that's the case why do I suspect there's more to this tale then what you're telling me Tinker Bell?" Mirror pressed with a raised eyebrow and Tink knew she was busted.

"I may have accidently mentioned Peter…" Tink quietly said.

"Accidently? Or do you mean purposely.

The smirk that Tink was so desperately trying to hide wouldn't budge and the corners of her mouth kept tying to turn up until Tink gave up and let out a wide grin. "So it might not have been an accident, it might have been on purpose but it was funny Mirror! Puck almost blew a gasket at just the mention of Peter's name…" Tink chimed.

"Then why do I have the feeling that things around here are going to get a lot more crazier that they usually are?"


	3. Chapter 3

Late at night after the girls and Puck had gone to bed, Tink made her way back down the stairs and as she did Elvis sleepily made his way over to her and Tink stroked his head and gave him a kiss before telling him to go to bed. Going back downstairs Tink joined Relda in the kitchen and took a seat opposite her at the dining table. "I'm surprised that Daphne let you go considering she's been hanging on your every word since your arrival."

Tink couldn't help but smile as she had spent most of the day telling countless stories about Neverland to Daphne, once she had finished the littlest Grimm would ask for another one, right until she feel asleep. "She's a sweetheart Relda, the perfect little mix of Henry and Veronica, she literally sat there with her eyes wide as I was telling her stories about Peter, the lost boys and all our adventures with Hook. I'm glad to see someone appreciates our stories although Sabrina on the other hand…"

"–Yes. She's a bit wary and she has every right to be distrustful of everafter's but sometimes it blinds her. She's quick to see the worst in everafter's Miranda and unlike Daphne, Sabrina isn't much of a believer and she's rather reluctant about joining the family business." Relda wearily said.

"You would never guess with the broken arm, the drawn on beard and the words captain doddieface scribbled on her face." Tink replied before pausing to stretch. "I still can't believe it all Relda, the girls and Mirror filled me on everything earlier. It's hard enough to believe that the Scarlet Hand have taken Veronica and Henry but people here, everafter's I've known for lifetimes are with them. Then this whole thing with Rumplestiltskin and the Piper trying to blow up the barrier and now the Jabberwocky, after all this time…"

"I know old friend."

Tink leaned over and placed a hand over Relda's, the two of them were all too familiar with the Jabberwocky, even more Tink. She had a fair amount of experience with them when Wilhem Grimm brought them over to Ferryport Landing on the ship The New Beginning. Then there was the Jabberwocky that Sabrina had recently come across with Puck, the one that killed Tink's friend and Relda's husband; Basil Grimm. "I'll find it and kill it Relda, I won't let hurt anyone else and I'll hep bring Henry and Veronica back, after everything the Grimm's have done for over the hundreds of years. I'm indebted to you…"

"Miranda, after all these years I think it is I and the rest of my family who are indebted to you but we are honoured to have your help." Relda warmly said. "I think I'll call it a night but will you be alright Miranda? I can gather come blankets for you."

"Relda you know I always come fully prepared." Tink replied as she held out her hand and then proceeded to blow and moments later fairy dust came out, the gold dust hung in the air before it drifted over to the wall by the stairs and dropping to the floor. Seconds later a tiny blue door had appeared; Tink's portable bedroom as she called it, created for her by a powerful witch using magic and her own fairy dust. The door appeared whenever Tink summoned it, whether she was in Ferryport Landing or Neverland. "Goodnight Relda."

"Goodnight Miranda." Relda replied bidding her friend goodbye.

Tink waited until Relda had gone into her bedroom before she got up from the kitchen table and made her way into the living room, which had piles and stacks of books crammed into every nock and cranny. Some were the family journals but most of them consisted of storybooks. Picking up a random book Tink saw that it was Cinderella as she sat down on the sofa next to Elvis who was quietly snoozing away. Tink wasn't feeling that tired so she figured that she would read for a while. Looking at the front cover Tink chuckled quietly as she didn't see these books as fairy tales, to her they were a collection of events of fellow everafter's lives. Settling into the story, Tink was very well into it when she heard footsteps creaking around upstairs, she ignored it at first until she heard a door open and the sound of chimps sneaking around. Putting her book to the side Tink made her way up the stairs careful of the creaky step and when she reached the second floor she caught Puck, Sabrina and Daphne looking very suspicious. "And what do you three think you're up to?"

"Tink!" Daphne squeaked in surprise.

"It's petty late to be going out don't ya think?" Tink questioned referring to the fact that all three of them were wearing coats..

Tink expected them to feed her a bunch of lies but Sabrina came out with the truth quicker that she expected. "Look you caught us Tink, we're going back to the hospital to look for clues that might help us find our parents. Granny thinks it's useless but I think there might be something that might help us find them!"

"Sabrina… I know you disagree with what she said but Relda is usually right when it comes to these things. The last time you were there your arm was broken, she doesn't want you guys to get hurt."

"That's why we're bringing Puck with us. I told her we couldn't go unless we brought him along with us." Daphne told Tink.

"Tink… you know we have to go there, we need to bring mom and dad home and something there might tell us where they are! I saw the Jabberwocky there and I realized it was Little Red Riding Hood I saw when I found my parents. We need to go back if there's any chance of finding them!" Sabrina said.

"Red Riding Hood, are you sure Sabrina?" Tink wearily asked, she knew who that everafter was. Everyone knew who she was and her story given that Mr. Canis had been the big bad wolf from that story. He had driven her mad, which was why Tink was so reluctant about this all.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sabrina firmly replied.

Tink took a deep breath and fiddled with the ends of her hair. "I never said your grandmother was right, I said she usually is. I do think Relda is making a mistake by not checking the hospital. However it dangerous for the three of you to go cavorting off in the middle of the night to a place where you came first with a Jabberwocky. I have two options here, wake up Relda and tell her what you're up to or I can come with you."

"Thanks Tink." Sabrina said with a small smile.

"Don't thank me yet Sabrina, if I catch a whiff of trouble then we're leaving with no arguments. I'm all for bringing Henry and Veronika home but not at the expense of their children's life, I won't do that to them or Relda…"


End file.
